1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of capturing a video (or a moving image) and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements. As one example, a user interface environment for allowing a user to search for or select functions easily and conveniently is provided.
With improvement of technologies relating to cameras installed in mobile terminals, various functions using portable cameras are under development. A user who captures a video using the camera may have a need to input a memo during the capturing. Methods of inputting memos after completely capturing a video have already been developed, but a method of inputting a memo while capturing a video has not been developed yet.